Why is it so hard!
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Here I am, trying to write a FFX fic...and my new muses butt in. R&R plz!


**Why is it so hard!?**

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. I don't own my muses from Final Fantasy X. **

**Full Summary: It's a Sunday afternoon, and I'm bored – so I start to write a Final Fantasy X fic (my first, too). Of course, my new muses from Spira decide to butt in…**

**NOTE: Words in bold are supposed to be the story.**

**NOTE 2: Words in **_italics _**are the author (me).**

**NOTE 3: Words between '*' are actions (yes, I'm stealing from Lashana's 'It was a dark and stormy night' fic. She'll Giga Slave me later for it, but who cares? ^_^)**

~*~*~

Spira – formerly a world steeped in a spiral of death brought about by an evil cockroach living inside a giant… 

Auron: *reading over his newest author's shoulder* Evil cockroach? 

_What? Yu Yevon looked like a bug! _

Auron: …You're going to call Yu Yevon – the one who created Sin and caused no end of chaos and havoc in Spira – an 'evil cockroach'?

_Grow a sense of humour, Aury._

Auron: …Don't call me that. *brandishes his big ass sword menacingly*__

**_*_**_Smirks* I fear you not, Aury. *types a few words and changes Auron's sword into spaghetti*_

Auron: O.o MY SWORD!!

Don't mess with the author! ^_^ 

Auron: …Got any ketchup?

…In the fridge. 

Auron: Thanks. *goes to get said ketchup out of the fridge, pours it on his sword…er…spaghetti, and eats it* This is good ^_^

_Stop grinning, it's disturbing._

Auron: -_-

That's better ^_^ *quickly gives Auron a new sword* I call it…the Schlep! 

Auron: O.o *stares at the sword. It looks like his original katana…except it's bright pink with little bunnies and hearts decorated onto the blade* You have got to be joking!

Nope! ^_^ 

Auron: *starts to curse, rant, rave, and chop random objects in half with the Schlep*

Lulu: *runs in to see what the commotion is about* O.o Why is Sir Auron swinging a pink sword around like that?

Apparently he doesn't like pink swords called Schlep. 

Lulu: …You're insane.

You noticed? ^_^ 

Lulu: It's hard not to. *reads what he's written of the FFX fic* O.o 'evil cockroach'? 

He looks like a bug! 

Lulu: …You've got a point…but a cockroach?

You'd prefer a giant evil spider? 

Lulu: …An evil cockroach it is, then ^_^

_Good ^_^ Now, back to my story!_

Auron: If you write a Final Fantasy X fic, I think I may just kill myself.

You're already dead, Aury. But I could easily make your afterlife a living hell ^_^ 

Auron: -_-

_^_^ Now, to rewrite that first part…_

Spira – a world once trapped in a spiral of death brought about by an evil cockroach living inside a giant… 

Wakka: *shows up* Fiend, ya?

_I was going to say flying turtle._

Wakka: O.o Huh?

**_*_**_gets strange looks from his new muses – well, the ones that have shown up anyway* Whaaaaaaaat? He DOES look like a giant flying turtle!_

Auron: …You're calling the Ultimate Fiend a giant flying turtle?

_Oh, be quiet. *writes up a bunch of Tidus fangirls* He called Tidus a cry baby!_

Fangirls: *Evil Death Glare of Doom* LET'S GET HIM!!

Auron: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! *runs from the mob of fangirls – all of whom are wielding swords similar to Tidus' long sword*

Lulu: That was cruel.

_He was beginning to annoy me. Say, does he need this? *holds up Auron's sword* ^_^_

Wakka: O.o This is our new author?! We're all gonna die! *pauses* Ya!

_…Finish one more sentence with 'ya' and you won't like what I'll do. -_-_

Wakka: O.o *nods slowly*

_Good ^_^ Now, back to the fic…_

**Spira – a world once trapped in a spiral of death…**

Lulu: *interrupts* Just one question – what genre is this 'fic'?

_^_^ Insane, makes-no-sense-comedy ^_^_

Lulu: …You really are nuts.

Wakka: *stupidly* He is, ya?

_*gets pissed* I WARNED YOU!! *writes his own character into this insane fic – Lizzie*_

Wakka: *wondering who the pink-haired girl in the pink skirt is*

Lizzie: Stormy-chan! What do you want?

_-_- Don't call me 'Stormy-chan'. And I got a new friend for you! *points to Wakka* He wants to play! Show him your spells ^_^_

Lulu: *as Lizzie squeals in glee and turns Wakka into a pink rabbit wearing a pink ribbon and bright makeup* O.O ?!??!

Lizzie: *gleefully picks the Wakka-bunny up and starts to huggle him* ^_^ 

_^_^ Now to start my story! ^_^ Uh…_

Lulu: What is it?

_…I forgot what my fic was about._

Lulu: *facevaults*

**The End! Review please! ^_^ **


End file.
